This invention relates to a record and/or playback device and, more particularly, to such a device having processor apparatus, such is a programmed microprocessor, which functions to control the operating modes and conditions of the device. The invention also relates to such a device that is porthole and is energized by mean of an electrical storage battery.
Recording/playbadk devices, such as dictating machines, recently have been introduced with microprocessor devices to control various machine functions in place of the "hardware" implementations that had been used previously. One example of such a recording/playback device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,397, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. As described therein, the microprocessor is provided with a programmed set of instructions through which it cycles repeatedly, and during such cycles the operation of various ones of the usual manual controls is sensed. Moreover, the microprocessor functions to implement corresponding machine operations, as commanded by the operation of such controls. Thus, the microprocessor serves to control the usual "record", "play back", "rewind" and "fast-forward" operations.
When the recording/playback device is used as a dictation machine, as described in the aforementioned patent, certain other controls which generally are helpful to dictation operations also are implemented by the microprocessor. For example, when dictating a letter, the location on the record medium of the end of that letter generally is represented by recording a so-called "letter" cue signal. When the dictated information subsequently is transcribed, the record medium is scanned prior to the transcription operation; and during such scanning, the relative locations of the "letter" cue signals are detected and a suitable display is energized so as to provide the transcriptionist with information regarding the relative locations and lengths of dictated letters. Similarly, when the dictator wishes to dictate special instructions, he may operate a suitable control so as to record so-called "instruction" cue signals on the record medium. These too are sensed during the scanning of the record medium prior to transcription thereof, and the aforementioned display is energized to provide the transcriptionist with additional information as to the relative locations of such "instructions".
Typically, portable battery-operated recording devices are provided with various mechanically linked elements which, generally, are manually operated to effect various operations. For example, in a so-called cassette-recorder wherein the record medium is magnetic tape extending between supply and take-up reels housed within a cassette, a single motor generally is used in combination with a transmission for driving the magnetic tape in the forward direction at a normal speed for recording or playing back information, and also for driving that tape at high speed in the reverse direction to effect a rewind operation or at high speed in the forward direction to effect a fast-forward operation. In capstan-driven cassettes, this same motor generally is used to drive a capstan, and a pinch roller is mounted on a movable device for selectively engaging the capstan with the tape therebetween, thus driving the tape for recording or playing back information. A record/playback head also is mounted on this movable device for contacting the magnetic tape so as to record or play back information thereon. Usually, the movable device is coupled to a mechanical linkage which, under user control, drives the pinch roller and head into or out of contact with the tape. By interlinking this linkage with the usual "record", "rewind", "play", "fast-forward" and "stop" controls, the magnetic tape is suitably transported in the desired direction at the desired speed, and the head is appropriately positioned when necessary to record or play back information on the tape.
It has been traditional to provide the aforementioned mechanical linkages and controls (usually push-button controls) in such portable record/playback devices. These devices, although relatively small and portable, have been of sufficient size to accommodate such mechanical linkages and controls. Recently, however, an extremely small thumb-sized magnetic tape cassette has been proposed. Such a cassette is described in copending applications Ser. Nos. 388,539 and 388,540, both filed June 15, 1982, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,510 and 4,443,827, respectively. It is believed that this tape cassette is far smaller than cassettes which have been used heretofore. Consistent with the small size of the cassette, record/playback devices may be miniaturized such that they themselves are far smaller than recorders which now are commercially available. With such miniaturization, however, there is a substantial reduction in the amount of available space for providing the traditional mechanically-linked manual controls. Moreover, even if mechanical implementation of such controls is desired, the manufacturing and assemblying of suitable miniature mechanical elements would be quite expensive and time consuming.
Because of the aforementioned difficulty in manufacturing suitable mechanically-implemented miniature record/playback devices, it is advantageous to substitute electronic implementation for traditional mechanical elements. For example, the mechanically movable device upon which the pinch roller and head have been mounted may be replaced by a miniature motor-driven actuator that is electronically controlled. One example of such an electronically controlled actuator is described in copending application Ser. No. 434,249, filed Oct. 14, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,821. This actuator is of extremely small size, is relatively simple and, thus, is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, the electronic controls therefor enable accurate control of the actuator in the absence of complex, bulky mechanical elements.